mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Campos vs. Djamil Chan
The first round began and they touched gloves. Campos lands a counter right. Chan lands a good leg kick and a counter right. Chan lands a counter right left hook combo. He front kicks the body. Chan lands a nice jab. 4:00. Chan lands a counter left to the body. And a jab. Campos blitzes in with a left and a right. Chan lands a right to the body. Campos lands a right. Campos lands a wicked left. Campos lands another left, eats a body kick. 3:00. Chan is getting wild. They mention Chan's autism. "Literally writes everything down at the gym to organize it." They exchange. Campos not respecting Chan's striking now, walking him down. Chan lands a left and a counter right uppercut, drops him with it and pounces with right hand after right hand. 2:00. Campos was out and woke up again, stood but he's wobbling. Campos plods forward and they exchange. Campos winging punches. Chan lands a right and knees the body hard. And a counter right. 1:00. Chan lands a right to the body and front kicks the body. Chan's hands are dropping. 35. Campos lands a left. "Left hook!" Chan front kicks the body. 15. Campos tries a double, Chan defending. R1 ends, 10-9 Chan. R2 began. Chan lands a counter right and a hard counter left. Campos just keeps coming. Campos lands a left. Campos lands a good right. Chan lands a counter right. 4:00. Chan lands a right. Campos replies with two. Chan lands a leg kick. Campos still stalking. Chan lands a leg kick eating a counter left. Chan lands a left. And a right and a right uppercut. Chan lands a leg kick, eats a right and a left. Chan lands a right to the body. 3:00. Campos grazes a left uppercut. Campos lands a right. He lands a hard one and puts together a combo, didn't look like it landed. Coming forward though. 2:00. Campos lands a right uppercut. Campos lands a left to the body then the head. Dude is tenacious. Campos lands a right. Campos land a counter one-two. Chan covers up well on the combo after. 1:00 as Chan lands a counter left right. Chan lands a right. Campos lands a jab. Campos lands a right, eats a hard counter right, 35 as he lands a counter right uppercut. Campos shoots a well-timed double and gets it. Half-guard. 10. Chan stands avoiding punishment, R2 ends, 10-9 Campos quite clearly. R3 began. Campos lands a hard right and a body kick. Chan replies with a body kick. Chan lands a good leg kick, almost circles into the ref. Chan lands a counter right, eats a jab to the body. Chan lands a right and eats a leg kick, lands a counter right. Chan lands a jab. 4:00. Campos shoots a telegraphed double, switches to a single, gets it. Side control. Campos knees the body. Puts himself into half-guard. 3:00. Chan hugging on. Lefts to body from Campos. Slams Chan twice with his shoulder. Some boos. Lefts to body. Body head. Chan looks to stand but cannot. 2:00. Right elbow from Campos. A shorter slicing one. Left elbow to the thigh. "Keep working!" Campos passes to side control. 1:00. Good right elbow. Another. Knee to body. 35. Left elbow to the body. 15 as Campos tries to mount, Chan stands and wings a right uppercut. He stuffs a double. Chan sprawls a double, eats a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Campos, 29-28 Campos, good fight. 29-28 UD for... Campos, right decision. Feel bad for Chan. Cut on the right side of the bridge of Campos' nose.